Cupones de Amor
by k.rowe0
Summary: Enredos amorosos por unos cupones. Hermione atrapada entre dos hermanos, Damien un guapo y educado hombre de negocios y Draco el motociclista rebelda, sacastico y salvaje
1. Chapter 1

Fic basado en una telenovela

Fic basado en una telenovela… ojala les guste!!

Espero reviews )!

**CUPONES DE AMOR **

Capitulo 1

Dos amigas se encontraban sentadas en una cafetería, una miraba embelezada por la ventana mirando a la gente pasa, era rubia, delgada y con dos largas coletas que le caían sobre sus hombros. Mientras la otra, una chica delgada, con unos grandes ojos avellana y con un cabello castaño ondulado algo despeinado, la ignoraba olímpicamente mientras estaba ocupada haciendo cuentas en una pequeña libreta que siempre cargaba con ella.

-Mira esa chica…- decía con un suspiro la rubia – ella si que es bonita

-…-

-¡O mira esa!! Se ve tan linda con esa ropa- seguía risueña la rubia.

-…- solo el sonido de una pluma rayando la libreta

-Hermione!- dijo ahora un poco molesta la rubia al verse ignorada todo ese tiempo por su amiga –

-¿Qué Amy? - al fin la trigueña dejo de escribir y miro por la ventana también

-Tenemos que aprender de todas ellas- dijo mientras comenzaba a hablar con un tono solemne – mi madre siempre me ha dicho "El deber de toda joven, es el de hacer de la ciudad un lugar mejor gracias a su belleza"

Hermione suspiro un poco cansada.

-y tu, amiga… definitivamente no llevas a cabo ese cometido- dijo mirando de arriba abajo a Hermione que llevaba un simple suéter de rayas azules y unos pantalones viejos.

-¿Y que puedo hacer? O acaso crees que escogí tener esta vida?! – preguntó entre melancólica y enfadada.

-bueno bueno… no te enojes, yo solo…- de pronto hizo una mueca de terror al mirar su reloj- Hermione tenemos que irnos, o se nos hará tarde para el evento de caridad.

Las amigas tomaron sus cosas y se fueron corriendo del café.

El sol salía refulgente detrás de uno de los edificios más grandes de toda la ciudad. El centro comercial "EMAX", el cual como todo mundo sabía era parte del imperio Malfoy, no había día en que el lugar no se abarrotara de personas, con todas sus tiendas de ropa, electrónicos, discos, restaurantes para todos los gustos, entre otras muchas cosas. Pero hoy era un día diferente, estaba por comenzar el Evento de Caridad Anual del centro comercial. Un espacio a un lado del estacionamiento de la plaza estaba abarrotado por diferentes puestos de comida, juegos, globos, música, y cientos de voces que se mezclaban. Todo mundo parecía estar feliz, a excepción de dos personas que se encontraban en una esquina.

-¿Qué exactamente se han creído?! – Gritaba una guapa mujer, vestida con su traje de gerente de piso del centro comercial a Hermione que mantenía la cabeza baja – A pesar de que este es un evento de caridad, todos los empleados de EMAX están siendo evaluados. Así que ¿Me puedes explicar que hace este puesto totalmente vacío?! – gritaba mas fuerte mientras apuntaba con un dedo furibundo hacia una mesa que no tenia ninguna clase de adorno.

-Jefa Joyce, yo… Amy dijo que ella se encargaría y no se por que aun no ha llegado- respondió con un hilo de voz solamente

-Ustedes me dijeron que no me preocupara por nada, que lo tenían todo bajo control! Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no podía confiar en dos empleadas tan irresponsables como ustedes!!

-Jefa, creo que Amy se ha perdido entre todas estas personas, iré a buscarla- y salio corriendo lo más rápido que pudo antes de que la mujer la pudiera detener.

Del otro lado del evento se encontraba una mujer muy hermosa parada sobre un banquillo, supervisaba todo, por su manera tan elegante de vestir se podía adivinar que tenia un puesto alto en la compañía. Tenía un largo cabello negro, era muy blanca y sus ojos verdes aceitunados denotaban inteligencia pero a la vez algo de tristeza. Tomo su celular y marco.

-¿Diga? – contesto la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

-Tina, soy yo, Marie ¿Cómo va la junta?-

-Ah señorita Bloise, muy bien! El Joven Damián se ha encargado de dar la presentación a los directivos y creo que la firma del trato esta casi segura- decía la chica mientras miraba a un muchacho que estaba hablando frente a la mesa donde hacia varios hombres sentados; era muy apuesto, era alto, de tez blanca, su cabello castaño oscuro lo traía en un corte moderno pero a la vez serio, su nariz respingada pero varonil, unas cejas oscuras enmarcaban unos espectaculares ojos grises plomo que parecían brillar. Sonreía con una hilera de blancos dientes y unos labios carnosos. Era alguien muy difícil de ignorar tanto por su físico, como por su porte imponente. Claro heredado de su padre, el señor Lucius Malfoy, dueño de EMAX – Por cierto, el joven Malfoy dice que asistirá al evento.

-Perfecto! Entonces yo lo esperare aquí- decía sin poder evitar una sonrisa- gracias Tina, me tengo que ir, adiós!- y colgó para seguir supervisando todo.

Dos pesadas cajas se dejaban caer descuidadamente frente a los ojos de la Jefa Joyce

-¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntaba la jefa entre curiosa y confundida.

-Jefa Joyce… lo siento, pero…- decía resollando Amy ya que había llegado corriendo al lugar.

-Señorita Taylor, ¿se ha dado cuenta de la hora que es?

-Jefa Joyce, yo no quería llegar tarde lo juro, pero el trafico era terrible y yo no podía…

-Ahórrese sus excusas Taylor!! – Hermione dio un brinquito en su lugar por lo fuerte que hablo la jefa joyce. – Solo les advierto. Si no juntan el dinero suficiente considérense despedidas- dijo alejándose indignada.

-fiu…- fue lo que atino a decir la rubia –

-Hey ¿y que es todo esto?- pregunto destapando su caja Hermione – no veo comida o bebidas en estas cajas, ¿Que se supone que vamos a vender?

- Nuestros cuerpos- respondió con cara picara Amy

-EHHHHH?!

Mientras todo esto sucedía, entraba al evento el señor Lucius Malfoy, vestía un elegante traje azul oscuro, caminando con su inseparable bastón. Mientras una joven salía a recibirlo.

-Tío Lucius- decía con alegría la chica mientras saludaba al aludido-Que bueno que llego, Démian dice que no llegara a tiempo para inaugurar el evento. Así que creo que eso le tocara a usted.

-Este bien Marie, lo haré, gracias- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el señor Malfoy. Miraba a la chica y la recordaba de pequeña, era muy linda desde entonces y siempre había sido muy cercana ya que se había criado con sus hijos.

-Pero Draco…-dijo cautelosamente, ya que sabia que estaba entrando a terrenos no agradables.

- No necesito que me cuentes de el- dijo cerrando el tema tajantemente.

Hermione leía los brillantes posters que Amy pegaba alrededor de su pequeño puesto.

-"Todo incluido. Puesto de servicios de lindas jovencitas" ¿Qué… que es eso?! – chillo la castaña

-Lo que necesite… nosotras lo tenemos para usted – decía Amy, inclinada y hablando con un tono sexy mientras se mecía un poco.

-Creo que te he perdido…No puedo crees que se te haya ocurrido esta idea tan loca! Ganar dinero a cambio de favores hechos por jovencitas…

-No es Genial?! Si, yo y mi gran cerebro se nos ocurrió – decía como si hubiera encontrado la cura del cáncer - Además todo esta planeado para que nos sobre un poco de dinero de que debemos juntar.

-Esto es un evento de caridad! ¿Cómo se te ocurre sacar ganancias de eso? – pregunto indignada Hermione

-Todo esto lo hago por ti, Hermione Granger! Eres de las personas que más necesitan caridad que yo conozca!

La cara de indignación de Hermione cambio por una de tristeza profunda…

FLASHBACK

-Tu padre era un buen hombre, pero no nos dejo nada. Solo una huerta de frutas y eso nos alcanzara para comer los tres – decía la mama a una Hermione muy joven mientras empujaban el carrito de comida de su mama- así que ahora eres la responsable de sacar adelante esta familia. Tendrás que comenzar a trabajar.

Su hermano un bueno para nada…

-Tu eres la hermana mayor, así que tú eres la que debe traer la comida a esta casa, yo se que soy un año menor que tu solamente pero necesito dinero, dame algo del tuyo….

Y su tío un adicto a las apuestas…

-Hermione te lo juro! No se como paso, yo… yo estaba seguro de tener la mano ganadora; pero esos villanos me volvieron a embaucar…

FIN FLASHBACK

-Tu vida encaja perfectamente para un evento de caridad- proseguía Amy- tu familia abusa de ti, y la mayoría de ellos son unos buenos para nada..

-Oye! Mas respeto por favor…- dijo de pronto molesta Hermione, aunque no sabia por que si lo que Amy decía era pura verdad. – Ok…ok pongámonos a trabajar mejor, no?

Las dos chicas tomaron se respectiva caja. Y comenzaron a llamar al público.

-Acérquense y descubra los servicios secretos que tenemos para ustedes!!- gritaba Amy mientras agitaba su caja que parecía estar llena de papelitos.

-Pasen, cupones de deseos por una módica cantidad!- gritaba Hermione también

-No teman, prueben su suerte!- en eso se acerco una chica y saco un papelito de la caja de Amy. Era un cupón de brillantes letras rosas y con una foto de la cara de Amy aun lado (lo cual le parecía excesivo a Herm porque los suyos eran igual pero con su cara, pero en fin así era su amiga) – Tu cupón dice, masaje relajante por 30!!

La chica pago el dinero y Amy comenzó a darle su masaje. Así fueron surgiendo diferentes cupones. Habían juntado bastante dinero; pero aun quedaban muchos cupones. De pronto se acerco una niña con su mamá. Saco un cupón que decía

-Cupón por cualquier cosa que quieras que te compremos de aquí del evento!- le anuncio Hermione a la niña.- ¿Qué quieres que te compre?

-Quiero un globo…- dijo tímidamente la niña

-Entonces un globo será!- dijo y salio corriendo en busca del globero. Compró un lindo globo con forma de corazón. Y regresaba a su puesto caminando alegremente, esta idea de Amy realmente le estaba gustando, de pronto un sonido de moto no muy lejano interrumpió sus pensamiento, giro su cabeza para descubrir de donde provenía ese sonido. Cual seria su sorpresa al ver una motocicleta acercándose rápidamente hacia ella. Su boca se abrió en una mueca de terror, mas no salio de ella ningún sonido, estaba paralizada; el globo se escapo de entre sus manos. La moto estaba apunto de arrollarla cuando el motociclista alcanzo a frenar la motocicleta cuando estaba a solo un metro de golpear a Hermione.

-Niña escupida, quítate de mi camino!- grito el motociclista y acelero en la moto para alejarse de ahí.

Una voz femenina por los altavoces la trajo a la realidad.

-"El señor Lucius Malfoy está a punto de dar por inaugurado el evento"- y en efecto mientras la moto que casi mata a Hermione se aparcaba cerca del escenario. El elegante señor Malfoy cortaba con unas tijeras doradas el listón rojo y el evento comenzaba oficialmente.

El motociclista se quitó el casco y al hacerlo unos mechones rubios cayeron sobre sus hombros. Era un chico muy alto, delgado pero atlético, su pálida piel contrastaba perfectamente son su par de ojos grises que tenían un brillo algo especial. Su mirada era entre altanera pero a la vez traviesa. Peino su cabello y lo sujeto en una pequeña coleta. Era Draco Malfoy, el hijo menor de Lucius y hermano de Démian.

-hey! Estupido!. Vocifero Hermione mientras se paraba hecha una furia frente a la moto del rubio

-¿Quien eres tu? – pregunto indiferente Draco

-Soy a la que casi atropellas hace unos momentos, maldito retrasado mental! – Chilló – por tu culpa se me voló mi globo, quiero que me lo pagues!!

-No se de que estas hablando- dijo bajándose de la moto y caminando lejos de ahí.

-Espera, te estoy hablando!- dijo mientras le sujetaba de un brazo y lo obligaba a girarse para mirarla-

-Suéltame, FEA!- dijo irritado, mientras le quitaba bruscamente el brazo.

-Entonces págame mi globo!

-¿Qué globo?! Además por que te tengo que pagar un estúpido globo? Cómpralo tu!- dijo cruzándose de brazos molesto

-Pero fue tu culpa que se me fuera en primer lugar!- dijo extendiéndole una mano para recibir el dinero.

-Señorita yo la acompaño a comprar un globo nuevo- dijo un empleado del evento amablemente.

-NO! El lo tiene que pagar, que se haga responsable de sus actos!

-¿Un globo? – Dijo burlonamente Draco- ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Acaso estas en kinder o algo así?

-Que…te…importa- contesto ácidamente Hermione sin dejar de tener el brazo extendido.

Draco no contesto, solo se alejo de ahí a grandes pasos.

-Oye!! A donde vas?! Págame mi globo!!

El rubio se detuvo frente una nevería.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Dije globo no nieve- refunfuño la chica mientras llegaba tras de el

-Ten niña tonta, te doy un helado y te lo puedes comer mientras vuelve tu globito – dijo dándole el cono de chocolate a Hermione. Y la rodeo para alejarse

-Idiota- dijo Hermione. Draco giro sobre sus talones y miro a la castaña- Gracias por la nieve, pero creo que se te vería mejor a ti- dijo estrellando la bola de nieve en la chamarra blanca de Malfoy y moviendo el cono de manera que la mancha quedara gigante.

El rubio no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Cerro su mano alrededor del brazo de Hermione y le dijo con los labios apretados.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

-Si- contesto orgullosa- ¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto? ¿Acaso me golpearas?

-Hasta que dices algo inteligente- respondió mientras el su puño se cerraba y lo acercaba a la cara de las chica. Está cerro solamente los ojos esperando el golpe cuando…

-Draco, ¿Qué haces? Déjala en paz!

Hermione abrió los ojos y sintió como le temblaban las piernas, al ver al chico mas guapo que había visto en toda su vida, tenía unos ojos grises impactantes, vestía traje negro y miraba molesto a Draco. Este soltó la mano de Hermione y se alejo de ahí molesto.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto – Te pido disculpas por mi hermano Draco.

–si…si, no hay problema- fue todo lo que pudo balbucear.

El chico le sonrió y se fue de ahí. El empleado que había hablado con ella hacia unos momentos se acerco y le dio un globo igual al que se le había escapado. Hermione lo acepto y se fue de ahí sin poder dejar de sonreír. Llego a su puesto donde Amy la miraba con ojos asesinos…

-¿Dónde estabas?- grito enojada

-¿Y la niña?- fue lo que atino a preguntar Hermione

-¿Qué niña? Oh si, veamos… - contestaba irónica - te espero hasta que comenzó a llorar. Su mama nos llamo mentirosas y se fueron. Por eso la gente dejo de acercarse.

-Tengo que darle el globo, no pase tantos problemas para no darle el globo a la niña- dijo mientras dejaba a su amiga sola en el puesto otra vez…

-Hermione!! ¿A dónde demonios vas?!

Pero su voz quedo apagada por la voz femenina en el alta voz.

-"El joven Draco Malfoy dará su espectáculo de motos en el estacionamiento en 5 minutos, los que quieran presentar este evento favor de pasar al estacionamiento"

-mmm motos y chicos… eso me agrada- dijo Amy mientras salía corriendo al estacionamiento.

--

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Acaso buscas llamar la atención de papa?- preguntaba seriamente Démian a Draco que se encontraba recargado en su moto mientras la gente llegaba al estacionamiento.

Draco lo ignoro, solamente volteo a ver a Marie que estaba ahí. -¿y tu? ¿También crees que no puedo llevar a cabo este espectáculo? –

-Realmente crees que puedo confiar en ti?- dijo fríamente Marie, Draco sintió como su mil dagas afiladas se le clavaran en el corazón. Se paro y se quito de donde lo cuestionaban tanto Démian como Marie.

-Toma te dije que te traería un globo y aquí esta!- Draco volteo y miro como la chica loca del globo, se lo entregaba a una niña entre el publico mientras le sonreía.

En el semblante de Draco se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa y tiro del brazo de Hermione hasta alzar el brazo de la chica por encima de las demás cabeza- La escojo a ella para que haga el espectáculo conmigo!- grito al publico.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué espectáculo? – pregunto entre confundida y molesta al ver al chico de la moto otra vez. – No quiero, yo me regreso a mi puesto.

-Sabia que no tenías las agallas- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Estas tratando de presionarme? Eso no funciona conmigo…-dijo empujándolo mientras le pasaba por un lado. El chico la tomo del brazo para que se detuviera.

-El espectáculo que voy a presentar de motos. Mi padre dijo que si lo lograba donaría 3 millones a una institución de beneficencia. Así que decide si me ayudas a conseguir ese dinero o no- dijo seriamente el rubio

"3 millones es mucho dinero"- pensaba Hermione- "no puedo dejar que esas personas se queden sin ese dinero". –Esta bien, lo haré. Haré el show contigo.

-bien, feita! Entonces lo haremos juntos- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

-Yo…eh- pero no alcanzó a dar mas palabras ya que Démian la había tomado del brazo y se la llevo a un lugar mas apartado.

Hermione solo miraba al piso, creía que si lo volteaba a ver a la cara, se sonrojaría inevitablemente frente a el.

-Quiero que sepas, que como gerente general de esta empresa y como hermano mayor de Draco ("ah con que así se llama el idiota ese" pensó Hermione) te garantizo que tu trabajo no corre peligro al negarte a los caprichos de mi hermanito.- dijo con tono un poco preocupado- Así que no tienes por que hacer esto si no quieres.

-yo… realmente

-Esto es algo muy peligroso- dijo agachándose para buscar la mirada de Hermione

-Gracias- comenzó tímidamente, y levanto la cabeza para mirarlo - …señor Gerente, pero…

-Llámame Démian, gerente es muy formal, ¿no tienes miedo de lo que vas a hacer?

-Mucho, estoy muerta de miedo, pero…se que yo lo puedo hacer – dijo con una sonrisa.

Démian sonrió también.

-No puedo creer, que una chica que acabo de conocer confíe mas en mi que tu- dijo Draco en tono de reproche a Marie

-¿estas decepcionado conmigo? – pregunto Marie- Lo único que quiero es que Démian no se vea envuelto en tus problemas- Al decir esto Draco sintió como si un frío lo hubiera invadido de repente, por que Marie siempre escogía a Démian sobre todo, incluso él – por eso intento detenerlo, tampoco quiero que tu salgas lastimado. Pero se que contigo no hay palabra que te haga cambiar de parecer.

-suena justo

Démian y Hermione habían regresado.

-Ten mucho cuidado Draco- dijo Démian

-Cállate, no necesito de tus consejos- dijo subiendo a la moto.

Hermione sentía como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, la moto de Draco estaba algo alejada de ella, en el punto de partida. Ella mientras estaba parada con un globo en la mano sobre un techo de una camioneta, delante de ella había una rampa por donde la moto de Draco subiría y volaría encima de su cabeza. Si el equivocaba el salto por unos centímetros, el resultado seria fatal. El publico no hacia ruido, solo miraba alternativamente a Hermione y a Draco; esperando el momento del salto.

"el momento que todos esperaban ha llegado- comenzó la voz femenina en el alta voz- ¿El joven Draco Malfoy realmente lograra saltar sobre la cabeza de la chica mas valiente de este evento? "

Hermione estaba paralizada, masomenos como cuando el chico estuvo apunto de arrollarla, pero esto era peor. Si moría lo verían muchas personas, incluido Démian. Amy salio entre el publico y comenzó a gritarle, pero Hermione no oía ni veía a nada mas que a la moto. Sentía su corazón palpitar, como si cada palpitación hiciera eco. Draco cerró la visera del caso, estaba listo para el salto. Hermione alzo el globo estirando el brazo. De pronto todo lo sintió como en cámara lenta. Draco aceleraba un poco la moto, el aire movía su pelo mientras estaba ahí parada. De pronto la moto se puso en movimiento, veía como se acercaba cada vez mas a ella, subía la rampa, saltaba, surcaba los aires hacia donde estaba ella parada. En el aire el chico estiro el brazo y le quito el globo, para después caer exitosamente detrás de ella, con todo y globo en mano. Ella solo escuchaba a lo lejos vítores, pero era demasiado para ella, las piernas comenzaron a fallarle y simplemente se dejo caer, estaba esperando sentir el golpe. Pero alguien la tomo en brazos antes de llegar abajo, giro la cabeza y vio los ojos grises brillantes…y se había desvanecido después de eso.

Estaba sentada en una silla cuando despertó y solo atino a gritar:

-aaaAaAaaaAaAaAH!! Casi me golpeas la cara- grito tapándosela

-Hermione eres toda una vergüenza- dijo Amy moviendo la cabeza negativamente- si vas a esta en un espectáculo, seria de mejor gusto no desmayarse. Gracias al cielo que solo fue el susto y no orinaste tus pantalones. Si no, hubiera pretendido que no te conozco.

-¿Qué…que fue lo que paso? – pregunto confundida mientras se ponía en pie

-El gerente Malfoy te cargo hasta acá- dijo mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa.

Hermione recordó el momento en que había girado y lo había visto ahí parado mientras la cargaba ("ahora recuento…El gerente Démian me cargo, como si estuviera cargando una princesa…fue tan lindo ") – El gerente Malfoy….- pero de pronto su sonrisita risueña se borro de la cara porque comenzaron a llegarle mas recuerdos

FLASHBACK

Amy, Draco y Démian con Hermione en brazos llegaron a su pequeño puesto. Démian la dejo en la silla donde quedo sentada, ella abrió un poco los ojos confundida y escuchaba lo que decían.

-¿Ahora que hacemos? – Pregunto preocupada Amy mientras se agachaba para poder sujetar mejor a Hermione y le daba aire con una mano- Hermione, tienes que despertar amiga.

-Creo que debe estar algo sofocada- comenzó Démian- deberíamos desabrocharle un poco la blusa para que pueda respirar mejor.

"No!! No puede hacer eso… justo hoy que traído mi blusa interior mas viejita con ceriditos con alas dibujados"- busco la mirada de Amy y le hizo un casi imperceptible movimiento negativo con la cabeza, pero la mano de Démian ya estaba apunto de desabrochar el primer botón.

FIN FLASHBACK

- NoOOoOO! – grito mientras con las dos manos se tapaba en el lugar que le habían desabotonado.

Amy chasco la lengua mientras seguía moviendo negativamente la cabeza- esa blusa interior tan fea! ¿ No pudiste haber escogido mejor día para traértela puesta? Parecía tu pijama de kinder lo que traías abajo. Por favor, tírala!. Gracias al cielo que solo yo te la vi, hoy, si no los dos hermanos Malfoy hubiera vomitado- dijo fingiendo arcadas. – Siempre deber estar lista con ropa linda tanto interior como exterior… por si acaso- dijo alzando una ceja

-ya no digas mas… que estoy apunto de suicidarme- dijo haciendo un puchero con la boca Hermione.

Draco, Démian y Marie caminaban por la pequeña feria, pasaban por pospuestos y miraban curiosos que había en cada uno, bueno al menos eso hacían Marie y Démian; Draco solo se limitaba a caminar tras de ellos con una cara de molestia.

Hermione y Amy había comenzado a ofrecer los cupones a los asistentes otra vez…

-Vamos Hermione, no estés así- dijo al ver la cara un poco triste de su amiga- para la otra usa blusas interiores mas lindas, no se de corazoncitos o con encaje… algo mas femenino; esta comprobado que el 73 de los hombres prefieren que las chicas usen ese tipo de ropa interior.-

-esta bien ya, no pasa nada – Hermione solo quería olvidar lo sucedido, además estaba casi segura que Amy se acababa de inventar ese dato "científico". – ¿Terminaste? Cuentas veces te lo tengo que decir… no necesito amor. Así estoy bien la verdad. Mejor concéntrate en tu trabajo- dijo tomando su caja y girándose para comenzar a ofrecer el servicio a la gente, cuando de pronto choco con alguien. – Lo siento! Yo….- pero no completo la frase al ver a Démian Malfoy frente a ella, la miraba divertido.

-Tal parece que te has recuperado- dijo Démian. Draco solo rodó los ojos.

-Si, ya estoy mejor, gracias.- dijo tímidamente Hermione.- eh… ahm…¿Quisiera unas empleadas jovencitas…digo ¿ unos servicios de jovencitas? Quero decir, Cupones a cambio de algo..- estaba muy nerviosa

-Estas loca! ¿Que tonterías estas diciendo? - fue todo lo que mascullo Draco-¿Qué porquerías inservibles estas vendiendo?

-Hey!! Es todo lo que recibo por poner mi vida en peligro gracias a tu espectáculo? Sabes eres muy voluble, cambias de humor como quien cambia una pagina de un libro-

Démian no pudo reprimir una sonrisita.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Cualquier cosa que vendas, yo te la compro. ¿Te parece?- dijo Draco acercándose.

-Escoge entonces!- dijo acercándole la caja. El rubio metió la mano y saco un cupón. Lo leyó y comenzó a protestar.

-¿Qué es esto? Esto es un robo a la luz del día… ¿700? ¿Y que demonios es cupón por amo y ángel?-

-Desde mañana, ella es un ángel y tu su amo- comenzó a explicar Amy – Ósea, cualquier cosa que el amo pida, el ángel lo tiene que cumplir.

-¿Qué?! ¡¡Por qué tengo que servirlo una semana?! – Chillo Hermione – Tú nunca me comentaste de este tipo de cupones!!

-Tonterías- dijo Draco, dejando el papelito en la mesa.

-Son 100 diarios, 700 por una semana- prosiguió amy como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

-Esta bien – dijo el hermano mas joven de los Malfoy, dándole un billete a Amy- quédate con el cambio.

-Hey! Esperen un segundo!

-Muy tarde, ya di el dinero ¿Qué harás al respecto?

-Esto- dijo mientras anotaba algo en el cupón- ese dinero es para caridad así que no te lo devolveré dijo dándole el pequeño cupón – Y el cupón no vale por una semana, sino por 3 meses. Ya que es mucho el dinero que nos has dado. Toma, llámame a la hora que sea- y le metió el cupón en un bolsillo.

-Yo también lo quiero intentar- dijo Marie acercándose a la caja de Hermione

-Espere! Esta es la caja para mujeres- dijo Amy acercándole su caja. Ella saco un cupón.- 45 por un manicura, sígame por favor-

-Creo que yo también quiero participar- dijo Démian.

Hermione le tendió la caja. El chico metió la mano y saco un cupón también.

-"Por favor Dios! Que saque ese papel"- pensaba Amy mientras veía como Démian sacaba su respectivo cupón.

Démian lo abrió pero ni siquiera lo miro, se lo dio a Hermione para que ella se lo leyera. Ella comenzó a leerlo pero de pronto no pudo ocultar una cara de sorpresa al ver lo que estaba escrito en el cupón.

-AMY!! ¿Qué es esto?! ¿Cómo que cupón por un intercambio de amor?!- grito la castaña.

La aludida solo sonrió y pensó "Gracias Dios" …

Bueno este es el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Tal vez estuvo un poco aburridon pero créanme que después se pone mejor.

¿Qué será eso de cupón por intercambio de amor? ¿Lo aceptara Démian? ¿Y que calamidades hará pasar Draco a Hermione al ser su pequeña presa por 3 meses?

El próximo capitulo se viene el cumpleaños de Hermione… esperen sorpresas…

Espero manden reviews!!


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los Reviews

SEGUNDO CAPITULO

-Amy! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Como que cupón por intercambio de amor?!!!-chillo la castaña

Amy salio corriendo triunfal hasta llegar a donde Damien y le quito el cupón.

-Así es cupón de amor por 5000!!-hablaba mientras sonreía triunfal. Marie solo hizo una mueca de enojo- Señor, Felicidades acaba usted de ganar el mejor premio del día. Quisiera presentarle formalmente a la mejor candidata para la novia ideal-dijo mientras rodeaba con su brazo el hombro de Hermione.

Draco solamente alzo una ceja confundido y no pudo reprimir una sonrisita burlona, mientras Damien escuchaba con mucha atención y un poco expectante.

-Tiene un corazón dulce, sin antecedentes penales- proseguía la rubia- una preciosa y trabajadora jovencita, Hermione Granger. – la voz adquirió el tono de un presentador de Miss Universo- Edad: 19 años, Hobbies: dar caridad a los pobres y ayudar al prójimo, es buena en: ahorrar dinero y en la luz, y el agua y gasolina, lo cual la hace una chica ecológica también – proseguía Amy mientra golpeaba suavemente con un codo a Hermione y dándole miraditas como de "ja si no consigues marido con esta introducción tan genial, no lo harás nunca" mientras Hermione pensaba en como arrancarle la cabeza sin hacer un derramamiento masivo de sangre.

Historial amoroso: Cero- Hermione solo cerró trágicamente los ojos y pensó seriamente en pedirle a Draco que la atropellara con su moto.

-Amy, basta!-solo alcanzo a decir en un tono algo desesperado y triste, se sentía mal que te recordaran tu inexistente vida amorosa- Gerente General, perdónela solo esta bromeando

-Pues yo no lo encuentro para nada gracioso-chilló Marie

-Ti..Tiene razón, no tiene nada de gracioso-asintió Hermione- perdónenos, y por favor tome otro cupón-dijo mientras le acercaba de nuevo la caja de papelitos.

-Yo no estoy bromeando-espetó Amy-Esta hermosa jovencita es realmente genial

Hermione solo atino a bajar la cabeza avergonzada, Draco seguía mirando confundido la escena.

-Si no le molesta-seguía hablando Amy, pero ahora con un tono más amable- puede intentarlo con Hermione. Hacer un intercambio de amor.

-¡Esto es ridículo!-volvió a chillar Marie

-¿Lo es en verdad?-pregunto en tono irónico Amy, girándose para mirar a Marie-Por una lado caridad, y amor en el otro, esto es lo mejor en ayuda humanitaria y propia.- termino juntando las manos y mirando al cielo, Amy se sentía como la madre Teresa de Calcuta. Hermione comenzaba a buscar con la mirada algo filoso.

-Amy si sigues con esto, en verdad te dejare de hablar y no estoy bromeando-dijo molesta Hermione

Damian no dijo ni una palabra solo metió su mano al bolsillo y saco un gran fajo de billetes para después entregárselo a Amy.

-Hecho!-dijo triunfante la rubia.

Hermione y Marie solo pusieron los ojos como platos, mientras Draco solo los puso en blanco mientras decía por lo bajo "ridículo".

-Damien, tu…tu…no puedes seguirle el juego a estas niñas-comenzó a despotricar Marie.

-Esta suma de dinero-respondió tranquilamente Damian-es solamente para la parte de caridad que la chica acaba de decir, y por lo que respecta al amor-dirigió su fuerte mirada hacia Hermione- debe haber una mejor manera de conseguirlo- y se alejo de ahí, seguido de los otros dos.

Hermione sintió como si la hubiera abofeteado con sus palabras, Amy contaba feliz los billetes.

10 DIAS DESPUES…

-¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti, Feliz cumpleaños a ti, Feliz cumpleaños querida Hermione, Feliz cumpleaños a tiiiii!!!-

Hermione tenia un bonito pastel con dos velitas frente de ella, era su cumpleaños numero veinte, y sonrío feliz al verse en un restaurante tan bonito y con su mejor amiga para comer pastel.

-Amy! No tenia ni idea que me comprarías un pastel!-tenia años sin probar uno-Gracias!.

-De nada. Ahora pide un deseo-

-Esta bien – Hermione cerro los ojos y comenzó a formular su deseo.

-Espera un minuto! El cumpleaños numero veinte es uno de los días mas importantes de tu vida, así que los deseos que pidas hoy, deben hacerse realidad!

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Todos mis deseos deben de hacerse realidad!

-Si, pero no quiero que pidas esas cosas de paz mundial, eso déjaselos a las Miss Universo, pero tu no lo eres Hermione Granger.

-Lo se, -Cerro de nuevo los ojos para formular el deseo-Mi primer deseo es, y no quiero ser codiciosa, pero espero poder pagar todas las deudas de mi familia lo antes posible y mi segundo deseo es seguir teniendo la salud del año pasado, por que con una buena salud, el primer deseo se cumplirá mas rápido y así puedo ganar mucho dinero.

Amy golpeo molesta la mesa –Tonterías! Hermione, mírate tu piernas son jóvenes, tus brazos tienen fuerza, tu cara es lozana y tu cabeza esta llena de cabellos castaños ¿Qué parte de ti no es saludable? Estas desperdiciando tu segundo deseo, te queda solo un deseo, el tercero y mas te vale que pidas algo bueno ¿Me entendiste?-dijo empujándola suavemente en el hombro en tono de advertencia.

-OK OK si así lo quieres, ya se que pediré. Mi tercer deseo es que… le quiero ceder mi tercer deseo a Amy.

-EH?! ¿Qué?

-Es un regalo para ti

-¿Por qué?

-Amy, si no fuera por ti que eres mi mejor amiga, cuando había tiempos que sentía que ya no podía más, siempre estabas tú. Axial que es mí regalo en agradecimiento.

-¿En serio? Pues no lo quiero.

-Ay vamos! El tercer deseo ya es tuyo, ya lo pedí.

-Este bien, lo pediré. Yo Amy con el tercer deseo de Hermione pido que el Décimo chico que pase frente a nosotras, tu Hermione le tienes que pedir su número telefónico.-y soplo las velitas del pastel de la castaña

-Espera Amy! Eso no cuenta!

-Claro que si, y lo sabes. Lo acabo de pedir y era mi deseo así que lo tienes que hacer- y comenzó a bailar un bailecito de la victoria.- Herm, tienes veinte años y no disfrutas nada de tu juventud, tomado como una nueva pagina en tu libro así que tu meta de ahora en adelante es enamorarte. Y comenzaremos consiguiendo el número del décimo chico

Antes de que Hermione pudiera protestar la tomo y salieron a la entrada que daba a la calle del restaurante, Amy sacó su cámara fotográfica para tomar las fotos de los chicos que pasaría en su cuenta hasta el numero 10.

-iiiiiiu!! Ese acaba de escupir, Numero uno-comenzó Amy

-Ese ni siquiera tiene pelo en la cabeza!-apunto Hermione- Numero dos.

-uhm…ese esta demasiado feo, tres-dijo tomándole una foto.

Y así siguió su cuenta hasta que llegaron al numero diez.

-Esto es emocionante, ¿Quién será el numero 10?- comenzó Hermione

-No se pero estamos apunto de descubrirlo…

En una calle desierta había estacionadas dos motocicletas de carreras, una azul y una roja, hacia ellas caminaban Draco y Damian, cada uno con un traje de carreras del mismo color que su moto , estaban apunto de comenzar una competencia entre ellos mismos. Subieron a sus motos y se pusieron los cascos. Una bandera hondeo en señal de salida y las dos motos arrancaron a unas velocidades increíbles.

No se sabía cual iba en primer lugar ya que las dos motos iban codo con codo, de pronto entraron al tráfico de la ciudad, circulaban entre los carros y las tiendas….

-ahí viene algo!!! –chillo emocionada Amy.

-¿Son unas motos?

En unos segundos habían pasado dos veloces motos, una azul y una roja, Amy alcanzó a tomar una foto justo cuando los dos pasaban frente a ellas.

-¿Cuál de los dos es el chico 10?-pregunto emocionada Hermione.

La cámara mostró la foto y los dos motociclistas estaban muy juntos, pero el de azul era el que tenía una ligera ventaja y estaba mas adelante.

-Se lo tienes que pedir al muchacho de azul!-dijo Amy a su amiga.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Seguirlos!-las dos chicas corrieron hacia la pequeña moto que Amy tenia y comenzaron a seguir de lejos las potentes motos de carrera.

Las motos seguían ondeando y zigzagueando entre los carros sin disminuir de velocidad.

-¿hacia donde se fueron? Este atajo tuyo no sirvió de nada- grito Hermione.

-Espera están por ahí!-señalo con el dedo Amy

De pronto cuando las dos motos salieron a la vista de Hermione algo cambió, un carro salio de la nada, el motociclista rojo maniobro para no chocar de frente pero aun así choco de lado, quedándole aplastada la pierna entre la moto y el carro, éste cayo de su moto y quedo tirado en el asfalto, para después caerle su moto en la misma pierna que acababa de quebrársele por el impacto contra el carro. Mientras el azul, perdió el control al tratar de esquivar el accidente del rojo, lo cual hizo que chocara de frente contra un auto estacionado, saliendo disparado de su moto y chocando con el vidrio delantero de auto hasta quebrarlo. Un accidente doble en unos segundos.

La gente comenzó a bajar de sus carros para ayudarlos, justo en ese momento llegaron las dos chicas en la moto de Amy .

-¿Quién ganaría?-pregunto Amy

Hermione solo le dio una mirada asesina-Esto es serio Amy!

Corrieron hacia los dos motociclistas, mientras Hermione marcaba el número de emergencia. Las personas les habían quitado los cascos a los motociclistas y cual no seria su sorpresa al ver que el motociclista de azul, el chico numero diez era nada más y nada menos que el Gerente General de EMAX, Damian Malfoy y el de rojo era su hermano menor Draco.

Hermione se sintió culpable al sentir un poco alegre de que haya sido él, el chico diez, viéndolo inconciente en el piso. Las ambulancias llegaron pronto y los trasladaron hacia el hospital más lujoso de la ciudad.

-Vamos Hermione, tenemos que ver si están vivos o muertos, para así saber si tendremos que volver a buscar otro chico numero diez!

-Amy cállate! No bromees con eso!

-Ay cálmate claro que están bien, no te preocupes. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es pedirle su número a Damien Malfoy.

-No lo haré Amy, estas loca!

-Si no lo haces, no se cumplirán los demás deseos, cuentas sin pagar, nada de salud…-

-uhm… esta bien, esta bien iré, pero solo por que realmente quiero pagar esas deudas.

Las dos chicas entraron al cuarto del hospital, Draco tenía un pie enyesado mientras Damian tenia un brazo igualmente enyesado.

-Así que ustedes fueron las que llamaron la ambulancia. La chica más valiente de feria de caridad-dijo con una sonrisa Damian

-uhm…así que fueron las tontas de los cupones-dijo malhumorado Draco.

-Mira! También esta el motociclista idiota aquí- respondió irónica Hermione

Draco solo le dedico una mirada asesina para después girar la mirada indignado.

-Así que… uno de ustedes es el chico numero 10- dijo Amy

-¿Qué es el chico numero 10?-preguntaron al unísono Damian y Draco

-Hoy es el cumpleaños número 20 de Hermione, así que sus deseos de cumpleaños se deben hacer realidad…

-¿Tu cumpleaños? ¿Pides deseos? Oh cielos…aquí vamos de nuevo-dijo sarcásticamente Draco- Es el síndrome de niñas inmaduras.

-Feliz cumpleaños – dijo sonriéndole a Hermione Damian -¿Cuál fue tu deseo?

Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisa

-Es…es…mi deseo…

-Su deseo es que usted le de su numero de celular! – grito emocionada Amy

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido y sorprendido Damian

-Oh esto se pone cada vez peor-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco Draco.

-Yo…-comenzó Hermione pero de pronto de la nada salió Marie la cual empujó a Hermione para hacerla a un lado.

-Damian! ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada mientras se sentaba a un lado del castaño-¿Te paso algo? ¿ Como te lastimaste?

-Estoy bien, el doctor dijo que estaré bien en unos días. Las heridas de Draco son peores.

Draco se le iluminaron un poco los ojos al ver que Marie lo miraba ahora también a él con preocupación, su cara cambio de estar completamente molesto, a una un poco más feliz al ver a Marie.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-contesto amablemente el rubio.

-Amy vámonos-susurro Hermione a su amiga.

-No esto no se queda así. Disculpa señorita – Marie la volteo a ver- nosotros estábamos en algo, si no la molesta.

-Estupideces, en eso estábamos-contesto mordazmente Draco

-Estupideces, son las que hicieron en sus motos y por eso están aquí- respondió tranquilamente Hermione

-oyeme!- Draco hizo intento de incorporase pero su pierna no lo dejo- ¡¡¡¿Acaso quieres que te saque a patadas de mi cuarto niña tonta?!!

-Mi numero de celular es 0978366966 –contesto para callar a su hermano Damian – Feliz cumpleaños.

A Hermione se le abrió la boca de la sorpresa, mientras Marie la miraba claramente molesta. Mientras al ver que su amiga se encontraba en estado catatónico, Amy tomo rápidamente el celular de Hermione y anoto el número.

-¿Ahora si esta cumplido tu deseo de cumpleaños? –pregunto Damian mientras Hermione no podía dejar de ver sus ojos grises los cuales la miraban calidamente, y no sabia por que pero sintió como si a el no le molestara para nada darle su numero a ella.

-Si, ahora ya se hicieron muy muuuy realidad-contesto Amy

-Gracias Gerente General –dijo algo apenada Hermione

-Gerente General? ahh eso es muy formal, que tal si ahora que todos somos amigos…

-Yo no…-replico Draco

-que tal si de ahora en adelante eres el chico 10 de Hermione- siguió hablando Amy ignorando al platinado.

-Pero es que aun no entiendo, ¿Cómo el chico numero 10?-pregunto confundido Damian

-Es su lista de novios, hay por lo menos hay 9 chicos arriba de ti!- dijo en tono burlón Draco

-TU que sabes?! Para tu información…-espeto la rubia

-Ya basta Amy- la interrumpió Hermione- Gerente General le deseamos una rápida recuperación y a ti chico motociclista también

Tomo a Amy del brazo y la saco del cuarto de hospital

-Damian, aún no entiendo por que le diste tu número de celular- comento Marie

-Era su cumpleaños y si eso la hacia feliz, no le veo ningún problema- contesto el aludido

-Si el cumpleaños de una niña inmadura y muy fea – dijo Draco

Mientras a la salida del hospital Hermione caminaba y la sonrisa no se le podía borrar de la cara. El Gerente General le había dado su numero de celular y esto la hacia tan feliz, que los problemas familiares y monetarios desaparecieron por unos instantes…

Es el fin del segundo capitulo, espero que les guste

¿Qué hara Hermione con el numero de celular Damien? ¿Cuándo comenzaran los favores de Hermione hacia Draco? ¿Y el intercambio de amor con Damian?

Espero recibir muchos Reviews

…=)


End file.
